


Healing The Heartache

by flickawhip



Category: Heartbeat (UK TV), The Royal (TV 2003)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 01:03:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7078096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tricia opens up about ‘the horse incident’. </p><p>AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Healing The Heartache

It takes very little for something to change, the fact that Jill had managed, eventually, to convince Tricia to move in, had changed very little. Since Tricia had already moved away from Aidensfield it was easier for her to change her life one more time and move in with Jill. 

At first it had been easier for them to stay in separate rooms, although both women had come to recognize that they slept better together. Lately, almost two years after Tricia had left Aidensfield, she had become a little quiet and withdrawn. They had discussed much of the past over the time they had lived together, although Tricia had been very quiet about why she was still, supposedly, dead. She had not wanted to explain. 

This time she had made her way to a separate bedroom. Jill had not challenged her until she was woken by obvious sobs from the other room. She had made her way into the room, hating the mist in Tricia’s bright ice-blue eyes. The woman’s long, chocolate brown, hair was mussed and tangled and she seemed to still be struggling to calm, even with Jill there. 

Tricia had, after the first couple of times she had near collapsed, admitted what was going on to Jill, although she was still slightly embarrassed when she needed to go slower or stop completely. Now, with the way she was trembling and appeared to be struggling to breathe, Jill knew she needed to calm her as quickly as possible. She had moved to settle closer, automatically moving to smooth Tricia’s hair out of her eyes. Her touch remained light as she moved to gather Tricia closer, letting the woman’s forehead rest against her shoulder, stroking slow circles until the woman’s breathing finally settled. 

“What happened?”

“I…”

Tricia had sighed, reluctant to look up as she spoke softly. 

“Do you remember what I told you about Mike… about why I’m still…”

“Yes…. I remember.”

“He waited until he thought I’d died before he told me he loved me… I… still feel guilty about leaving, about leaving Jenny…”

“Write to her…”

“She would never forgive me…”

“She would.”

Tricia smiled slightly, then sighed softly. 

“Are you always so optimistic?”

“No… but from what you’ve told me about Jenny, she’ll just be glad to have her friend back.”

Tricia sighed and shrugged, then, almost shyly, spoke again. 

“So you think I should… write?”

“You collapsed, Mike thought you died… why wouldn’t you leave, that was the third time you collapsed. He hadn’t bothered to tell you anything until the last time… Just tell her the truth.”

“I still can’t look at a horse without…. Well, without what happened tonight.”

“You had a…”

“Nightmare.”

Jill had smiled slightly, moving to stroke Tricia’s hair again gently, toying with it a little before leaning to kiss Tricia softly. 

“Let me distract you?”

“Alright. I’ll… write… tomorrow.”


End file.
